


Claiming

by theangrymom



Series: A/B/O AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Slade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, omega!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrymom/pseuds/theangrymom
Summary: After a job, Slade claims Dick as payment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests for kinks/pairings/etc put them in the comments! 
> 
> As always, please review and leave kudos!

Slade stared down at the petite girl cowering before him, carefully _not_ rolling his eyes. With a sigh, he turned his head to say, “You must have misunderstood me. I said I wanted your _best_ omega, not someone who can’t stand up straight when subjected to direct eye contact.”

 

The master of the Omega Sanctuary shooed the girl back into her room, and then turned a placating smile to Slade. “My apologies, Mr. Wilson. Perhaps someone less docile?”

 

Slade grunted in affirmation, following the sharply dressed beta down an elaborately decorated marble hallway to an equally as impressive stairwell. “The sanctuary is very grateful for your services these last few days,” the master said. “We are more than willing to accommodate your requested payment. And, of course, our omegas are renowned as the best in the area, so I’m sure you’ll find someone that pleases you.”

 

Slade made a halfhearted attempted to keep his mounting irritation at the man’s blathering and brown nosing out of his scent and off his face.  

 

When the man took another breath, presumably to continue speaking, Slade smoothly interjected, “Let’s hope so,” in a dangerous tone, effectively shutting him up. The silence that followed was pleasing, if tense as the smell of the betas fear colored the air. It wasn’t long till the stairs ran out, leaving the two men facing another, much shorter, hallway. Unlike the other corridors, which had been lined with rooms, it had only one heavy, wooden door.

 

The isolation struck Slade as odd. Before he could truly question it, though, a sweet scent smelling of vanilla and coconut grabbed his attention. Slade was glad he was wearing civilian clothes, as his mask would have made it difficult to breathe the scent in, experience it fully.

 

Slade’s alpha instincts purred at the implications in that scent; the omega it belonged to was young and fertile, with particularly powerful pheromones. Mouth watering, he approached the single door.

 

He paused when the master cleared his throat nervously. “If you would just allow me…” With quick, jerky movements, the beta slid past Slade to knock sharply before pushing the door open. “Richard?” he called. “You have a visitor.”

 

The scent was much more concentrated inside the small room, and Slade could already feel his own alpha pheromones responding to those of the omega. Slade hoped his expectations would be met, because his instincts were already pushing him to _claim_ and _possess_ \-- a much stronger reaction than he’d experienced with the other omegas he’d met already.

 

He roughly shouldered past the master.

 

It only took a moment to find where the omega’s fragrance was strongest, damn near smothering Slade’s superior sense of smell as he rounded the corner.

 

Even with his near perfect self control, Slade couldn’t stop himself from gasping slightly at the sight of the omega. The boy was young, in his late teens, with striking blue eyes framed by dark, thick lashes and a heavy brow. His skin, golden and completely unmarred by scars or blemishes, seemed to glow with health. The omega’s full, pink lips pursed as Slade took in his lean, muscular physique but, still, he didn’t fidget. More importantly, the boy held Slade’s one-eyed gaze without flinching-- a feat even some alphas struggled with.

 

Oh, yes. He would do _perfectly_.

 

“Mr. Wilson,” the master began with a flourish, “this is Richard Grayson. I think you’ll find his temperament to your liking.”

 

The omega’s eyes never strayed from Slade, tracking his every movement. Whether the over observance stemmed from fear of Slade being an obviously powerful alpha, or from the fact that the boy could sense how dangerous he was regardless, Slade was pleased at the caution-- at the proof of intelligence.

 

Ignoring the master, Slade approached Richard. His steps were slow and deliberate, a predator stalking his intended pray. He stopped less than a foot away, watching as the omega scented his pheromones, nostrils flaring.

 

Richard shifted his weight to his toes. To the untrained eye, it may have appeared to be an innocent movement; Slade Wilson was not untrained. Slade reached out, running gentle fingers along the omega’s jawline, noting how Richard visibly fought against the instinct to lean into the touch.

 

“If you’re going to run from me,” Slade said, intentionally letting his voice resonate at an alpha pitch, “you’d better run fast. Because I _will_ chase you.” The boy’s eyes went wide, and fear tinged the edges of his scent. Slade firmed his grip, pressing his thumb under Richard’s chin to tilt the boy’s head up, forcing him to look Slade in the eye. His jaw clenched beneath Slade’s hand. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice what you were doing?” he asked, letting his tone return to something more human. Slade brought his face down to Richard’s level, nearly pressing their noses together. “I notice _everything_ , as you will soon learn.” As soon as the hold on his face had slackened, the omega took a hasty back, trembling slightly.

 

“He’s lovely,” Slade said, turning his attention briefly away from his prize. “I’ll be taking him as my payment.” Richard’s head whipped up at the comment, lip pulled back in a snarl.

 

Seeing the resolve in the boy’s eyes, knowing that pride was the cause of it, gave Slade an easy solution to the refusal Richard hadn’t needed to voice.

 

“Either you walk out of here with your dignity,” he offered, “or I carry you. If I have to take you by force, you will be punished for your disobedience.” The war between the omega’s need to be stubborn and rebellious and the need to protect his pride played out on his young face in a range of emotions. Mostly anger.

 

Finally, the boy’s pride won out, as Slade knew it would. Richard followed without resistance when the master led the way back to the front entrance, but he refused to come within two feet of Slade.

 

Slide smiled inwardly. He did so love a challenge.

 

*    *    *    *    *

 

Richard was silent and grudgingly docile for the trip to Slade’s apartment. The elevator ride up to his floor of the apartment building was more of the same, if slightly more tense. Richard twitched and flinched at every minute shift Slade made.

 

Slade’s own instincts were urging him to crowd into the boy’s space-- to scent him, mark him, _claim_ him, but Slade abstained. There was a proper way to go about claiming an omega, and it required a stable environment, preferably already diffused in the intended alpha’s scent so that the omega might be more inclined to submit. Fucking Richard in the elevator would be satisfying, surely, but not to the extent that knotting him in Slade’s home-- Slade’s _den_ \-- to fully integrate the boy into his new place in life would be.

 

So, Slade waited.

 

Once they were finally behind closed doors, Richard glanced around slowly, taking in the spacious, obviously expensive, apartment before asking, “Where’s my room?” Slade couldn’t wait to hear that voice begging for his knot. That mounting desire translated into his scent, and Richard froze, balling his hands into fists, as if he could physically stop Slade from mounting him.

 

He easily hid his amusement at that ridiculous sentiment, moving to hang his jacket in the entryway closet. “You will sleep with me, in my room.”

 

“Why?” Disgust, and no small amount of fear, was clear in the omega’s voice, his age truly showing itself for the first time in the form of petulance.

 

Faster than the boy could process, Slade had him pressed to the wall, one thigh between his legs to keep him pinned and unsteady on his feet; one hand gripped Richard’s jaw to force eye contact, the other braced against the wall to let Slade loom over the small boy more effectively. “Because that’s where I want you,” Slade said, voice pitched so deep it was nearly a whisper.

 

With exaggerated slowness-- so that Richard would know _exactly_ what he was doing, and know he was powerless to stop him-- Slade lowered his face to Richard’s neck, running his nose over the scent gland just below the hinge of the omega’s jaw. The sweet scent was nearly cloying at the source. A growl rumbled from Slade’s chest at the pleasing whimper Richard was helpless to keep in as the sensitive spot was lightly stimulated.

 

Richard’s hands on his chest, originally attempting to push him away, curled in the fabric of Slade’s shirt, holding tightly. Whining, the omega’s head thumped against the wall as he barred his throat to Slade. Never one to waste an opportunity, Slade released the boy’s jaw, cupping his cheek instead, and latched onto the skin just below the gland he’d just scented, and sucked. He peppered in small nips of teeth and quick swipes of his tongue, before kissing over the spot gently, soothingly. Another growl, so loud and low that it vibrated the hanging overhead lights, had Rickard clawing at Slade’s chest, shaking with the need to please.

 

With his thigh held between Richard’s legs, Slade felt when the omega’s little cock began to harden and pressed more firmly against it to encourage Richard to buck against his leg. Slade’s mouth roved over the expanse of the boy’s throat and jaw, kissing and biting and sucking bruises into the otherwise flawless skin.

 

The grinding against his leg grew more fervent as Slade returned to Richard’s scent gland, passing over it a few times with only the tip of his tongue. Richard mewled, mouth right beside Slade’s ear. The noise spurred Slade on, his primal alpha instincts responding immediately, and with one hard suck on the gland, Richard was shaking apart and coming. He pressed his forehead into Slade’s temple, panting as he rode out the high of his orgasm against Slade’s leg, hips bucking sporadically, trembling with the aftershocks.

 

When the hands fisted in his shirt loosened, Slade pulled his mouth away from Richard’s neck and stepped back. He kept a hand on the omega’s upper arm, the boy swaying in place at the loss of contact, but steadying almost immediately.

 

Richard’s face was bright pink and covered in a light sheen of sweat, his blue eyes glassy. It was undoubtedly the first time an alpha had ever catered to his intimate needs, and the experience was, evidently, a bit overwhelming.

 

“You look like you could use a shower, Richard.”

 

Blinking slowly, the omega dazedly looked up at him, frowning. “Dick,” he said.

 

Slade raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

Richard shook his head, rubbing both hands over his face. “My name. It’s Dick, not Richard.” The boy ran rough fingers through his dark hair, glancing away. Apparently getting off on Slade’s thigh was all it took to drain the fight out of him. Well, not all of it, but a compliant omega was much easier to claim, to train, than an openly hostile one; _rebellious_ hadn’t been what Slade was after, just _spirited_.

 

Slade wasn’t surprised by the lack of fire in Dick’s eyes, of course. He had known that all the omega needed was some gentle coaxing and an alpha’s touch to get lost in his instincts.

 

“You never told me your name,” Richard mumbled, still not quite meeting Slade’s eye.

 

“My name is Slade. However, I would prefer you to only call me Alpha.”  Slade simply stared unblinkingly when Dick adopted a dumbfounded expression at the traditional title.

 

That tough exterior Dick tried to put up seemed to extend only so far, because he didn’t argue or push the subject. Though it was clear he wanted to.

 

“The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left. Everything in there is at your disposal. Leave your dirty clothes by the door, and I’ll have something laid out for you when you’re done.”

 

Without a word, Dick turned on his heel and strode down the hall, shoulders curled inward. The crotch and seat of the Dick’s pants, Slade noticed with no small amount of satisfaction, were damp with slick.

 

A moment later the bathroom door slammed shut, the lock audibly sliding into place.

 

Slade chuckled quietly to himself. The omega had much to learn.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all... this was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed creating it. if u wanted a mood setter for the sex scene, i suggest listening to Bottom of the River by Delta Rae. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos! <3
> 
> **I changed a few things about omega biology to match up with the rest of the A/B/O au I have planned out**

While Dick took his time showering, Slade prepared dinner. The primal urge to provide for the omega now under his protection was hard to ignore, and Slade didn’t make a habit out of ignoring his instincts. As he cooked, he also made a mental list of all the groceries he’d need to pick up in order to continue maintaining Dick’s optimal health.

 

Slade stopped mid-stir to watch as Dick shyly peered around the corner into the kitchen-proper, brow knitted together in discomfort and skin still flushed from the shower. The clothes Slade had left for him, one of his own old, soft, plain white undershirts and a pair of back boxers, nearly swallowed Dick, but seeing the boy wearing his scent made Slade’s possessive instincts preen.

 

Leaving the stove, he reached out for Dick, tangling his fingers in the wet hair at the back of the boy’s head, and made to press his lips to the omega’s forehead; a gesture to quell both his need to touch, and Dick’s need for affection.

 

Dick jerked against Slade’s hand, pulling away from the soft touch in defiance. Slade tightened his hold on Dick’s hair, insuring it bordered on painful, and kissed him again, a little more roughly. A simple reminder that Slade could do what he pleased. He also dragged his nose along Dick’s hairline, breathing in his sweet fragrance mixed with Slade’s own, much heavier, scent from the clothes, reveling in the way they twined together. With a final kiss to the boy’s temple, Slade let Dick go, turning to plate the food.

 

“Have a seat, Dick,” Slade said as he set two plates on the table. He took his own place, at the head of the table, and motioned to the chair beside him.

 

Dick watched him warily for a moment, fingers fumbling idly with the worn hem of Slade’s shirt. When the boy finally sat, he just watched Slade eat, not even looking at his food.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Slade set down his fork and rested his forearms on the table. “Would you like me to feed you? Or does my plate simply look better than your own?”

 

A blush swept across Dick’s high cheekbones, fast and bright. The omega scoffed, turning his face away from Slade. “No. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t put anything in the food.”

 

“You think I drugged your food.” The dangerous note to Slade’s voice did not go unnoticed; the omega ducked his head minutely and glanced at the alpha from beneath his lashes, scent betraying his nervousness momentarily. With a long winded sigh, Slade plucked a piece of meat-- already cut-- from the boy’s plate, and popped it in his mouth. Dick watched him carefully the whole time, tracking the movement of his throat as he swallowed. Slade shook his head, picking his silverware back up. “In this home, you have nothing to fear from me so long as you obey, Dick. Do you understand?”

 

Dick picked up his own fork, nodding his head once. “Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Slade asked, gaze and tone turning sharp as he regarded the omega.

 

Swallowing thickly, Dick repeated, “Yes, I understand.” When Slade didn’t relent, Dick licked his lips before finishing with a mumbled, “Alpha.”

 

Slade hummed, and went back to his dinner.

 

Throughout the meal, Slade watched the omega eat out of the corner of his eye. He was pleased when Dick’s face lit up at the first bite, surprised at the quality of the food. Slade didn’t know whether to be amused or offended, and settled on amused when the boy practically inhaled his food, even meekly asking for seconds; of course he consented, stroking over the boy’s soft cheek with a finger as he gathered up both of their plates.

 

When Dick was full, and Slade was satisfied he’d had enough water to drink, Slade invited the boy to sit in the living room with him while he worked. At first, he could tell Dick wanted to refuse. The reality of the situation, however, was that there wasn’t anywhere else to go, and Dick realized this, grudgingly accepting the offer.

 

True to form, Dick sat as far from Slade as possible, pressing himself against the opposite side of the couch and tucking his feet up next to him. Slade rolled his eye, but let the behavior be for the moment, giving Dick the remote control to the TV and focusing on his work tablet.

 

The two sat in silence for nearly an hour. It was enough time for Dick to relax, head pillowed on his folded arms, and for Slade to finish off the most pressing of his affairs. Setting the tablet aside and stretching his arms above his head till his shoulders gave a pleasant _pop_ , Slade fixed his attention on the drowsy omega beside him.

 

The space between them was no longer acceptable.

 

Lunging across the space separating them, Slade grabbed Dick by the back of the neck with one hand, wrapping the other around the boy’s upper arm, and dragged him across the couch and into his lap. Dick flailed, off balance and terrified for a few seconds before he regained enough of his senses to start fighting against the hands pulling at him.

 

Slade held Dick firmly to his chest and let out a warning growl at the omega’s struggling. The sound made Dick pause, and Slade used the hesitation to maneuver Dick’s nose into the crook of his neck, where Slade’s scent was the strongest. Dick’s fighting weakened significantly when he inhaled the alpha’s dominating pheromones. Rumbling from deep in his chest, Slade rubbed over Dick’s stomach in small circles-- comforting and placating.

 

Still, he tugged weakly against the arm around his waist. “Easy, boy. Settle down.” Pressed as close as he was to Slade’s chest, the alpha’s command resonated through Dick’s body. The weak jerks halted, and his thundering heartbeat calmed as Dick registered the messages Slade’s body and scent were sending to his own.

 

 _Safe_. _Protected_. _Wanted_.  

 

Slade kissed at Dick’s head, rubbing his cheek against the boy’s soft hair; marking him as thoroughly as possible. The omega shifted, nuzzling his face into Slade’s neck, inhaling deeply through his nose and exhaling steady puffs of air onto the alpha’s collarbone.

 

A few minutes of relaxed silence passed, broken only by the quiet droning of the TV, before Dick moved just enough so that his words wouldn’t be muffled by Slade’s skin.

 

“You could have just asked me to come closer,” he said, steady but meek.

 

Hugging the boy closer, Slade chuckled. “We both know you would’ve said no.”

 

Dick didn’t respond to that, turning his nose back to the alpha’s scent gland. Propping his feet up on the couch, Slade shifted Dick to lay on his chest instead of sitting in his lap, one arm looped around the boy’s waist and massaging between his shoulder blades with the opposite hand. It took less than an hour for the omega to fall asleep, mind and body lulled by Slade’s scent and the way he was being held.

 

When Slade was sure Dick was sleeping soundly, he lifted the boy easily in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Dick muttered sleepily when Slade tucked him in, leaning in to place a doting kiss on his cheek. He was loath to leave when Dick was being so sweet, but went to shower anyways.

 

If he rushed through his nightly routine, no one was the wiser.

 

Before he’d even gotten back to the room, though, he could smell a change in Dick’s scent. Slade’s alpha instincts pushed to the front of his mind as he processed what that sweeter-than-usual scent meant.

 

Slade pushed the door to his bedroom open, and was engulfed in the smell of omega slick and _need_. The sight of Dick,  face buried in Slade’s pillow, grinding unabashedly against the mattress, threw Slade head first into his primal instincts.  

 

He stalked to the side of the bed and roughly flipped the omega onto his back, slightly surprised to find Dick’s eyes still sealed tightly shut in sleep. He made quick work of his own clothing, and peeled the sweat soaked shirt off of Dick with more care.

 

Straddling the boy’s thighs, Slade bent to lick along Dick’s jaw to his ear, whispering, “Wake up, sweet boy,” followed by a nip to his earlobe.

 

Dick came to slowly, blinking open already-glassy blue eyes to stare heatedly up at Slade. “Hnnn?” The questioning groan was followed by a fervent roll of his hips up into Slade’s.

 

Smirking, Slade rewarded the action with a kiss to Dick’s lips, licking into the omega’s mouth with intent. Dick responded beautifully, immediately opening up and moaning around Slade’s tongue, surrendering to the kiss.

 

Warm, broad hands ran up Dick’s chest, flicking and twisting at sensitive nipples as Slade dominated his mouth. Slade thrust his cock against Dick’s hip, the tip leaving a smear of precome there, when the omega shook and cried out at the stimulation to his chest.

 

Slade pulled back from the kiss, caught up for a moment in the way Dick panted for breath, straining to rejoin their mouths.

 

He tapped a finger against the right side of the boy’s neck, right against his scent gland.

“Going to make you mine,” Slade said, voice rough with desire. The way Dick’s eyes darkened with lust had Slade ducking in to take his mouth again, biting and sucking on willing, parted lips.

 

“You want that?” Dick didn’t respond, just squirmed between the thighs bracketing his hips, reaching for, but not touching, the alpha above him. “You’ll be begging me to claim you by the end of this,” Slade promised.

 

At that, Dick’s gaze cleared slightly, arms flopping back onto the bed beside him. “I won’t beg,” he said, though the breathiness of his voice undermined the rebellious words. “I won’t.” The challenge made Slade snarl, and the omega flinched, too far gone despite what he said to hide the instinctual reaction.

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

Sliding further down the boy’s body, Slade hiked Dick’s hips up and ripped the boxers away, flipping him back onto his stomach. Without prompting, Dick pulled his knees forward, arching his back and presenting to the alpha with a moan.

 

The omega’s pink entrance, just behind his balls, clenched around nothing when Slade spread the delicate flaps, running two fingers through the slick dribbling steadily out. Grip hard enough to bruise, Slade pulled Dick even further apart, leaning in to taste him. He lapped up the thick liquid, trimmed beard scraping over the sensitive skin of Dick’s inner thighs, groaning at the heady scent and taste of the omega’s arousal. Dick pushed back against the alpha’s tongue, trying to force it inside; his moans rose to a fever pitch as Slade penetrated him with just the tip of his tongue.

 

Slade pulled back to catch his breath, causing Dick to mewl, wriggling his hips enticingly. “Greedy boy,” Slade said, scraping his teeth teasingly across the meat of Dick’s ass before returning his attention back to eating him out.

 

Dick whined through his nose, a high pitched noise from the back of his throat-- an omega’s plea to an alpha intent on rutting, wanton for their own pleasure.

 

A few broad swipes of his tongue over Dick’s folds and shallow thrusts into that tight, desperate hole had Dick howling, trying feebly to push back onto Slade’s face. Instead of pushing in further, the alpha contented himself to swallowing every spurt of slick the boy’s body squirted out, occasionally nibbling on the delicate flesh near his entrance to encourage to Dick produce more.

 

Slade didn’t stop till his face was soaked with the omega’s juices and he’d sated his hunger. Dick was trembling, choking on his own moans, by the time Slade pulled away from his fluttering hole.

 

The alpha wasted no time in lining his heavy cock head up with the teased entrance, pushing in just enough to have Dick writhing against the unfaltering grip Slade had on his hips.

 

“Who am I?” Slade asked, digging his thumbs into the muscle of Dick’s lower back.

 

Dick sobbed, fingers clawing desperately at the soiled sheets. The part of Slade’s mind that had been waiting to mount Dick since first laying eyes on him purred at the sight of the debauched omega, but Slade was a pragmatist-- the first time Dick truly submitted to him was going to set the foundation of their dynamic, he had to ensure the boy understood who owned him. Layering himself over Dick’s back-- supporting his considerable bulk with one arm-- so that his mouth was scant centimeters from the boy’s ear, Slade repeated, “Who am I?” punctuated by a snap of his jaw that set Dick’s teeth chattering.  

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Dick sobbed out, voice raw and scent drenched with lust and primal need.

 

Snapping his hips forward, Slade sheathed himself fully inside the tight heat of Dick’s body in one swift movement, grinding in when he was fully seated to emphasize the depth he’d reached. Dick screamed, back arching so that only his sternum, hands, and knees still touched the bed, throwing his head to the side and barring his throat to Slade.

 

The offer was tempting, but Slade planned to make good on his promise to make Dick beg. He gently push the omega’s chest back down into the bed with a hand between his shoulder blades.

 

Slade gave the omega only a few moments to catch his breath before pulling almost all the way out, and then slamming back in, the strength of the thrust shoving the headboard into the wall with a _crack_. He could feel his knot swelling already, tugging at the omega’s entrance when he swiveled his hips. Dick’s head lolled forward, forehead resting against the bed as he went nearly boneless under Slade, hips staying elevated on instinct alone.

 

“Mine,” the alpha growled over Dick’s whimpering and moaning, repeating the word with every thrust of the punishing pace he established. Dick’s body accommodated the size and girth of Slade’s cock quickly enough, and soon the omega was meeting each powerful movement with one of his own.

 

Feverish skin pressed against Slade’s hands where he’d planted them on either side of Dick’s head. Slade glanced down to see Dick twining his fingers with Slade’s. It was a gesture Slade found endlessly endearing, and had him rocking even deeper into that hot, soaking hole. Dick’s walls contracted around his cock, making both of them moan. Heavy breathing overtook the room as Slade recovered himself.

 

When Slade started back up again, it was Dick who took up the litany, whispering hoarsely, “Yours,”  over and over and over.

 

Slade’s knot was swollen enough to catch at the thin rim of Dick’s entrance when the omega finally whispered, “Please,” into the mattress, shaking fingers clenching rhythmically along with the alpha’s thrusts. The only response Slade offered was a snarl through clenched teeth, mouth pressed to the back of Dick’s neck. “Alpha, _please_. I need it!”   

 

“What do you need, Omega?” Untangling his fingers from Dick’s, he wrapped his hand around the boy’s throat to pull him flush against Slade’s chest, suspending him a few inches off the bed, as he continued fucking into the omega’s pliant body.

 

“You,” Dick said, voice breaking, breath stuttering. “Need you. Need to be _yours_ , Alpha. _Please_.” The omega turned his head in Slade’s grip to place kittenish licks and supplicating kisses under his jaw and chin-- an acknowledgement of dominance.

 

Snarling again, Slade wrenched Dick’s head to the side and bit viciously into his throat. Blood gushed from the wound, but Slade kept his jaw locked, teeth sinking in even further as Dick screamed, spasming and jerking against him, blue eyes rolling up into his head as he orgasmed. Only when Slade’s knot had anchored him to the omega, and he had come deep inside with a guttural, muffled moan, did Slade release the boy’s neck.

 

The mark was bloody and bruised, right over Dick’s scent gland. A claiming mark.

 

Slade gently maneuvered their bodies so that they were laying on their sides, Dick’s back still pressed firmly against his chest. He looped an arm around the omega’s heaving chest and propped himself up with the other elbow so that he could lick away the blood from the mark.

 

Slade saw Dick’s eyelashes flutter, and then a content purr bubbled up from the omega’s chest as Dick tilted his head to kiss at the corner of Slade’s mouth. The alpha pushed his nose behind Dick’s ear, kissing his way back to the boy’s mouth; Dick smiled into the kiss, licking at Slade’s lips playfully. Slade rolled his hips in retaliation, and Dick choked at the friction against and inside his overstimulated hole, biting his lip.

 

He nuzzled into the boy’s sweaty hair, smiling to himself as Dick’s eyelids drooped heavily. “Sleep, my boy.” When Dick made a protesting noise, leaning his head back against the alpha’s shoulder, Slade chuckled. “I’ll be here when you wake up. Sleep,” he commanded, rubbing circles low on the omega’s stomach.

 

Dick’s eyes slid shut, and Slade couldn’t help but lean back down to lip tenderly at the claiming bite, muttering a soft, “Mine,” against the abused flesh.

 

“Yours,” Dick slurred softly as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://thebirds-and-thebees.tumblr.com/) my ask box is always open for prompts and requests!


End file.
